1. Field of the invention
This invention concerns an improved brush body holder, in particular a brush body holder which is rotatable in a plane parallel to the plane formed by the clamped brush body.
More particularly, the invention concerns a brush body holder which is rotatable with respect to a carrier upon which one or more such brush body holders may be fitted and whereby through intermittent movements this carrier places each brush body holder successively in front of various different processing tools and whereby each brush body holder, depending upon its situation, may or may not be presented at a desired angle with respect to the tool according to a desired pattern (with well-known brush manufacturing machines the above-mentioned carriers can be of the drum, chain, frame or table type).
In a particular application, the invention concerns a brush body holder which is rotatable with respect to a drum brush holder upon which several such brush body holders are fitted around the periphery, e.g. such as used for the manufacture of toothbrushes, nailbrushes and other types of precision brushes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
It is well-known that in the manufacture of brushes, and in particular toothbrushes, especially as bundles of bristles are fitted into the brush bodies, the so-called staples or anchors with which the bundles of bristles are attached into the brush bodies are preferably fitted at a specific angle with respect to the principal shafts along which the holes in the brush body which are to be filled are located.
This prevents the brush bodies from cracking or splitting due to weakening along the direction in which the staples or anchors are fitted. This latter is of especial importance in the manufacture of toothbrushes, in which the shortest connecting distance between the holes to be filled is extremely small and thus a crack can easily form.
In well-known brush manufacturing machines of the type in which several brush body holders are fitted onto a drum, these brush body holders are not rotatable in a plane parallel to the plane formed by the clamped brush body.
Introducing the staples or anchors at an angle is thus performed by placing the filling mechanism through which the bristles are fitted into the brush body at a specific angle. However, a disadvantage of such a mechanism is that both the filling tool and the bistle container are located at an angle, thus making it difficult to feed the bristles into the bristle container or the bristle store.
Other well-known applications are fitted with brush body holders which are attached to the drum at a specific, predetermined angle or with a drum with brush body holders which lie overall at an angle.
There are various disadvantages to such mechanisms. First and foremost, when changing over to another angle, e.g. when another type of brush is to be manufactured, either the entire drum or the brush body holders have to be completely detached each time and reattached at another angle. Moreover, all the manufacturing tools which are fitted alongside the aforementioned drum also have to be manufactured so that they are adjustable to different angles.